


Good Girl

by mrs_mozzie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bondage, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: Missy “borrows” Clara from the Doctor to “breed” her.





	Good Girl

Clara knows cuffs around her ankles and wrists are the work of Missy. Missy was quick about it, too. One moment, Clara was running through a field, chasing after the Doctor. The next, Clara’s naked and cuffed on a spreader bar of sorts. Her arse is in the air. Clara doesn’t see a face, but she hears boots against the floor. A maniacal laugh breaks the silence. “Time for the bitch to be bred,” Missy excitedly says. 

Clara feels something enter her. Missy’s coated it with something slippery to make it go inside Clara easier. Whatever is inside her feels like a dildo, but it doesn’t feel like the usual dildos she has had before. She knows one’s bigger, for one. And it’s not as smooth or “realistic” like her other dildos.

Missy moves more of the dildo inside of Clara. Clara can tell Missy’s thrusting it inside of her because she’s grabbing Clara’s hips, digging her nails in her hips. Clara assumes Missy has a strap-on holding the dildo. And it’s a long dildo. With every thrust Missy’s moving the dildo inside of her. “Good girl,” Missy murmurs, treating Clara like an obedient dog.

Clara gets into Missy’s thrusting, feeling herself growing wet with every stroke. Then Clara feels something else. It’s like a bulb is at the end of this dildo. It’s much larger than the rest of the dildo. Like the rest of the dildo, it’s coated in lubricant. Clara feels the dildo start to stretch her out, and she starts whimpering. Her cunt is starting to feel sore. “Take it, puppy,” Missy says to Clara. “Be a good girl.”

Slowly the bulb slides into Clara. The bulb stretches Clara more. Clara responds with whimpers and moans. Her body starts flooding with pleasure. Clara’s amazed this dildo has slid inside of her and that she was able to take all of it. 

When the bulb is inside of her, she feels Missy’s naked body on her skin, drenched in sweat. Missy’s taken her hair out, and Missy’s hair is tickling her back. Clara can feel the leather on the strap-on harness, rough and warm from being on Missy’s body. “Good puppy,” she growls in Clara’s right ear. “Hold it until you burst, like a good bitch.”

And so Clara does. Missy lay on top of her, holding the dildo inside of her, comparing her to a dog. Minutes later Clara’s legs give out and she lets out a final moan as she reaches orgasm. 

Missy slides the dildo out after Clara has come. Clara starts to miss Missy’s dildo, how it filled her up, even Missy calling her a bitch while Clara was taking her dildo. “Rest, puppy,” Missy says. “I’ll return you to your owner. I’ve stolen his screwdriver and locked him in a cell. The TARDIS knows you’re okay. You have nothing to worry about.”

Clara rests, dreaming of the dildo that filled her up moments ago.


End file.
